<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voler, puis tomber (et se relever). by AngelicaR2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094282">Voler, puis tomber (et se relever).</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2'>AngelicaR2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Une promesse qui traverse les âges. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tales &amp; Related Fandoms, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Death, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Dialogue, Drabble, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, F/F, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fairies, Family, Femslash, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Torture, Introspection, Lesbian Character, Loss of Identity, Love, Married Couple, Memories, Memory Loss, Nightmares, POV Lesbian Character, Pain, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Poly, Promises, Protective Parents, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Trouple, Wings, supportive parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[UA Réincarnation] :"J'étais une fée avant… Je crois, fit-elle d'une voix incertaine." Ou : Eva commence à se souvenir elle aussi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Une promesse qui traverse les âges. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voler, puis tomber (et se relever).</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/gifts">Voirloup</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ND'A : Et un très bon anniversaire à Voirloup à qui ce texte est dédié. J'espère que ça te plaira, en tout cas, merci d'être là, d'avoir toujours des idées formidables de fics, d'écrire si bien aussi, merci pour tes reviews. Bref j'aime fort ton cerveau et je t'aime fort aussi, alors merci !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dans ses rêves, elle ne vole pas.</p>
<p>La plupart du temps, elle tombe, encore et encore, indéfiniment, pour ensuite s'écraser sur le sol, et que son corps se brise et se fissure en un milliers d'éclats de verre. Et au fond d'elle-même, elle sait bien dans ces moments-là que rien,<em> absolument rien</em>, pas même le temps ou des soins extérieurs ne pourront réussir à recoller ensemble les morceaux de son être brisé.</p>
<p>Elle tombe, et elle est seule, et elle ne sait pas si elle tombe parce qu'elle n'a plus d'ailes, qu'on les lui a volées, arrachées, déchirées ou parce qu'elle ne sait tout simplement plus voler. Et après tout ce temps, ce ne serait sincèrement pas étonnant, même si elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir jamais volé.</p>
<p>Son corps, lui, se souvient.</p>
<p>Elle tombe, s'effondre, s'écroule, encore et toujours, et à chaque fois, un rire moqueur et amusé résonne à ses oreilles, celui d'un homme blond sans visage qui ne fera jamais rien pour l'aider, bien au contraire, qui fera toujours tout pour l'enfoncer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais se relever.</p>
<p>(Par esprit de contradiction, elle fait tout pour lui donner tort, quant bien même tout en elle ne soit que souffrance et hurlements.)</p>
<p>Elle tombe, et elle n'arrive même pas à savoir <em>pourquoi</em>.</p>
<p>Et le matin, quand elle se réveille, la question <em>mais où sont passées mes ailes </em>? La frappe sans prévenir, <em>et ça n'a aucun sens</em>.</p>
<p>(Il y a les cicatrices aussi, celles qu'elle ne voit pas, enfin pas vraiment, qui ne sont pas réellement sur son corps, mais qu'elle sent malgré tout dans sa chair, douleurs fantômes oubliées d'un passé qu'elle n'a jamais vécu.)</p>
<p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p>
<p>Certaines nuits, les rêves sont différents.</p>
<p>Cette fois, tout va bien, il n'y a pas de douleur, de souffrances, aucune torture d'aucune sorte, juste des sourires, des rires et de la joie, et <em>de l'amour</em> aussi. Tellement d'amour, un amour dont elle ne se souvient pas, mais qui paraît si fort, si <em>vrai</em>. Tant d'amour qu'elle se sent presque suffoquer, mais qui la rend si <em>heureuse</em> aussi, c'est une certitude.</p>
<p>Et elle ne sait pas d'où vient cette certitude, ce savoir, mais dans ses rêves ou visions, ou souvenirs, peu importe, il y a deux femmes, et elles aussi elles ont des ailes, mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important…</p>
<p>Elle ne sait plus leurs noms, mais elle sait qui elles sont pour elle, ou du moins qui elles étaient, il y a celle à la longue chevelure violette, la première qu'elle a rencontrée, qui l'a sauvée de l'enfer, mais il y a aussi celle aux cheveux roses et au sourire grand comme le monde.</p>
<p>Elle ne sait pas qui elles sont exactement, mais elle sait en revanche que dans une autre vie, sans elles, elle serait morte depuis bien longtemps.</p>
<p>La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs ne sait qu'une chose, mais c'est une chose qui fait exploser son cœur d'allégresse quand elle y pense, c'est qu'elle les aime plus que tout au monde.</p>
<p>Elle les aime, elle ne sait pas qui elles sont ni même où elle sont, mais elle doit les retrouver.</p>
<p>
  <em>§§§§</em>
</p>
<p>« Eva ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »</p>
<p>Elle sursauta et se tourna vers ses mères, qui la regardaient avec inquiétude, et elle réalisa qu'elle s'était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées.</p>
<p>« Je… je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire… Je crois que je commence à me souvenir de… de mon ancienne vie, même si je ne suis pas sure de ce dont je me souviens.</p>
<p>- Et… de quoi est-ce que tu te rappelles précisément ? Lui demanda l'une de ses mères.</p>
<p>- Je ne sais plus quel nom je portais à l'époque, mais je… J'étais une fée avant… Je crois, fit-elle d'une voix incertaine. Et j'ai oublié le reste, mais…</p>
<p>
  <em>Il y a des bagues, deux bagues, elle s'en souvient, une à l'annulaire de chaque main, qu'elle porte en permanence, ou contre son cœur quand elle ne les met pas à ses doigts, et, et…</em>
</p>
<p>- Je crois que j'étais mariée, aussi. Et elles… Je ne sais même plus qui elles sont, mais elles me manquent toutes les deux, elles me manquent <em>tellement </em>!</p>
<p>Aucune de ses mères ne releva l'emploi du pluriel, et se contentèrent, pour l'une, de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et de presser sa main dans la sienne pour l'autre.</p>
<p>- On fera en sorte que tu les retrouves dans ce cas-là, répondit son autre mère avec tant de confiance et de certitude dans sa voix que sa fille ne put qu'y croire. »</p>
<p>Eva se mit à sourire, espérant qu'elle avait raison.</p>
<p>Et puis, avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'à leur côté, elle pourrait de nouveau apprendre à voler ?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>